My Love Was Kidnapped
by 1andonlyeddie
Summary: Nearly seconds after winning the worlds, Beca follows the Kommissar backstage and learns that the German's story isn't at all what she expected it to be.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just the first chapter to see what people think.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Oh my god, we won. We actually won!

When the judges announced that Das Sound Machine had come in second, I knew we had it. We walked out on stage screaming like crazy and watched as a huge trophy fell into Chloe's hands, and we screamed again. We had actually beat DSM. All our hard work preparing for the worlds had finally paid off and we had won. We had saved the Bellas. I couldn't be happier and yet I really felt like DSM should have won. Their performance was really good, but I couldn't complain. We would probably never compete in worlds again so they could go back to being at the top next time.

I was engulfed in hugs from all the bellas, mostly Chloe who was close to choking me. I started coughing and she got the message and pulled away but we were both still screaming.

"We did it Beca!" She yelled. "We won!" Music came on over the speakers and we all started dancing there on stage as the crowd cheered and screamed, "Bellas, Bellas, Bellas!" Everything was perfect. I couldn't help glance to the side of the stage where DSM was standing there, still shocked. I couldn't blame them though, I really thought they were gonna win. Most of them looked annoyed, but Pieter's looked like he was really pissed and I kind of liked that. But as I looked over at Kommissar, I saw that her expression was different.

She looked hurt. No it wasn't hurt. She looked terrified. She looked like someone she loved had just died. No, she looked like she had just witnessed thousands of people dying. I had never seen that look on her face, or anyone's face before and I started to feel bad. Had we really upset her that much? I didn't think so though cause like I said, she looked like she had just witnessed death.

I continued to stare at her until she locked eyes with me and saw that I was staring. She immediately spun around and literally ran out of sight. I waited for a second, and before I knew what I was doing, I ran after her. I heard Amy call my name but I didn't look back. I followed her behind the stage and just to the foot of the forest behind it.

"Wait!" I yelled. "What's wrong?"  
She turned around and glared at me. "What are doing here, you need to go!"

Her voice level caused me to back up a little but I didn't leave. "I'm sorry that we beat you, okay?" I said in the calmest voice possible. "I didn't think we were gonna win, you had a really good show. I'm sorry!" I repeated.

"You think I'm mad that you beat us?" She answered, not lowering her voice.

"Well it sounds like you're mad, you literally just ran into the woods, and I'm pretty sure you are crying," I finished as I noticed her eyes getting wet. She immediately wiped them away but didn't take her eyes off me.

"Gosh, you look pretty even when you're crying," I said, then cursed at myself.

"You need to get out of here," she said once more.

"You do know crying is natural right? I won't make fun of you."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

She sighed realizing there was no way out. She walked up to me so close that I could feel her breath of my face. Jesus Christs she was beautiful. But right now she looked terrified.

"I have forced to do these shows from the start."

"What?"

"I have a boss," She started to cry even more. "He makes me enter in the worlds and when we win he makes me give him the money."

"Oh," I said, surprised. "You should tell somebody than."

"I can't."

"Why not?

"The same reason why I can never lose the worlds. He will kill me."

"What?" At that point tears started to pour down her face.

"He is probably hunting me down this instant because I didn't win!"

"Dude are you serious?" I gasped. "We need to call the police than and get you out of here!"

"No!" she screamed and pulled my hand as I tried to walk away.

"He is a powerful man. He has already hurt and killed people, I don't want him to do anything else."

"Okay listen." I grabbed both her hands and looked her in the eyes not even caring anymore. "I will not let him hurt you." I stared her down. "I promise."

She looked over my shoulder. "It's too late," her voice cracked.

I followed her gaze and watched as what it looked an army dressed in black come marching up with an armor truck following close behind. They all had guns, and I finally realized the situation she was in.

"Who is the guy, head of the military?" I asked with fear in my voice. What was going to happen to her?

"Okay listen to me," she stepped in front of me so her back was to them and cupped my face in her hands.

"You cannot follow me." She whispered with tears still falling down her face. "He knows about you and knows that I care about you so if you even try to follow he will kill you, or do far worse. I have already lost those I love because of him, and you cannot let him do it again!"

I stared up at her and felt some of her tears fall on my face. "What do you mean?" I asked as the sound of marching feet drew closer.

The slightest smile formed on her lips. "I love you," she said in the tiniest of a whisper. Then louder, she said, "I have and will always love you."

I stared into her blue eyes and searched for sign of a joke but considering there were soldiers getting closer and closer by the minute, I didn't think she was kidding. She really meant it.

"And that is why you cannot follow me. Cause he will kill you. But I wanted you to know, kleine maus, before I die, that I love you." The soldiers were now a couple feet behind us. "Auf Wiedersehen _."_

Before I could say anything, the soldiers reached us and yanked her hands from my face so hard, I think her nails left scars. Her hands were put in handcuffs and before I knew it she was getting dragged to the back of the truck.

"NO!" I screamed and ran up to one of the men that was holding her and desperately tried to free her but his grip was too strong.

"Kleine Maus, don't!" I heard her yell at me, but I was immediately hit in the face and thrown backwards by the soldier. I landed so hard on the ground that the wind got knocked of me but I scrambled to get up. I knew my nose bleeding by all the blood on my shirt and hands but I all I could see was Kommissar trying to come after me with tears flooding down her face.

"Las mich los!" She screamed at one of the guards who then pulled out a clash and flung it down on her back causing her to crumple to the ground.

I screamed again and tried to get up until two men pulled their guns out and pointed them at me. I froze.

"Leave that one," a soldier said. "We got what we came for."

The two men glared at me but then one walked away and the other decided to shoot me in the arm before following. I was immediately swallowed in the pain coming from my arm. I cupped my hand around it but that only made it worse. I pulled my hand away and the sight of blood on it almost made me barf.

Kommissar was thrown into the back of the truck and the doors were slammed shut. I again tried to get up but everything started to spin so I knew I was close to passing out. There was a small window in the truck and as the engine started I saw her face peer out of it. She was beautiful. Her hair was now all messy and her eyes were now red from tears and she was still beautiful. Even with the world spinning I could see her mouth _I love you_ before the truck pulled forward and I suddenly realized that I loved her too. And now she might die.

"I will find you!" I yelled her hoping she could hear me. The world spun even more and as I fell on the ground and blacked out my last thought was, _I promise I will find you._


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry that this chapter is a little short but the next one will be out soon.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

" _Do you think she'll be okay?"_

" _Oh my god she has scars on her cheeks!"_

 _What do you think happened?"_

I opened my eyes and sat up so quickly that the Bellas jumped back at my surprising gasp.

"What-what-where-where am I?" I stammered.

"Oh my god you're awake!" Chloe jumped on me and hugged me so tight.

"Ow!" I yelled as she elbowed me in the stomach.

Oh, sorry!" she winced as she stood up again. "I'm just so excited that you're awake!" The rest of the Bellas nodded in agreement, all with big smiles on their faces.

I looked around realizing I was in a hospital room and my arm was bandaged. "What happened?" I asked. "How long have I been out?"

"About a day," Amy said.

After we realized you'd left the stage we went searching for you," Emily explained. "We found you behind the stage with a bullet wound in your arm and you were passed out in a puddle of blood!"

After that I finally realized what had happened. I started crying. She was gone.

"What's wrong Beca?" Chloe asked.

"They took her," I barely whispered.

"Who took who?"

"Kommissar," I whispered a little louder. All the Bellas smiles turned into confused looks.

"What do you mean?" Stacie asked.

"She has this 'boss' that makes her compete in the worlds and give him the prize money," I explained. "But if she doesn't win he will kill her," that last word brought more tears to my eyes.

"What?" Chloe exclaimed as the Bellas expressions changed once again to shocked faces.

"Soldiers came for her after we won," I could barely talk. "They handcuffed her, shot my arm and threw her in the back of a truck." The Bellas expressions remained unchanged. "The worst part is that before they took her away, she-she told me that she loved me." I couldn't hold my composure much more so I said, "And I love her too, and I'll never get to tell her" before I burst into tears.

Chloe put her hands over her mouth and started to cry a little as well while the rest of the group seemed to shed a few tears as well.

"All those times I wanted to punch her in the face," Chloe gasped. "I feel really bad now." She wrapped her arms around me and let me cry into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Beca," she whispered.

"This may not be the right time," Amy said as Chloe and I broke apart. "But you owe me 20 bucks Chloe."

"Not now Fat Amy," Chloe choked on her tears.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Chloe sniffed. "We have kind of known from the beginning that you two liked each other, so we kinda have been wagering money on it." She looked at me and her eyes looked sorry.

"It's okay," I promised. "I wasn't very subtle about it when I was around her."

There was silence for a couple minutes until Cynthia-Rose broke it. "So what are we going to do?"

"First of all we need to call the police," Chloe pointed out. "There is no way we will be able to do this by ourselves."

We all nodded in agreement. But then Chloe's phone beeped and she pulled it out to look at the text message.

 _"Don't tell the police or she will be killed."_ Chloe read out loud.

We all went silent. This was starting to seem like a movie to me. Like a horror movie.

"Let me guess, blocked number?" Flo asked.

Chloe nodded. "Looks like we're gonna have to do this ourselves."

"What do you mean 'we'?" I asked.

"We're going to help you find Kommissar," Stacie said like it was obvious.

"No, no, no, no, no, you can't help me," I protested. "It could be dangerous. You guys could get hurt or worse."

"Beca we are not letting you walk into some kind of base or whatever and face tons of people armed with guns alone," Emily said. "If there is one thing you guys have taught me since I became a Bella is that we do everything together. No one does something alone."

I looked around at all my girls and saw that look in their eyes. They really wanted to help.

"Even if I say no, you guys will just follow me anyways right?"

They all nodded, smiling.

"Fine you can help me," I gave in. "But we'll also need help from some other people."

* * *

After we told DSM what had happened, they went silent for a while. They had been wondering where Kommissar was but they probably weren't expecting her to be kidnapped.

"So we need your help," I said breaking the silence.

"Why don't we just call the police?" Pieter asked. "That would be better than trying to get ourselves killed."

"Because we got a text message saying that if we go to the police she will be killed," I explained.

"How do you know they are talking about Kommissar? It could be just some kids fooling around," Pieter pointed out.

"Yeah and so kidnapping someone and shooting another is just some people fooling around," Chloe looked annoyed. "Don't you care about your teammate?"

"Yes we do," a member spoke up. "But if what you say is true, that this man will kill her if she loses the worlds, then she is probably dead."

Now I was really upset but I tried hard to keep a straight face. Chloe looked like she was about to blow up with anger. I turned back to Pieter.

"Please help us," I begged. "Kommissar is in trouble; she could be dead for all we know. Doesn't that concern you at all?"

Pieter sighed. "I'm sorry, but I have agree with the rest of my team."

I lowered my eyes in disappointment. How could he do this to his best friend?

"But quick question," he added. "Why do you even care about her?"

"Because I love her," I said so quickly I didn't realize I did until I heard it. But I didn't care. "And she loves me," I added. "That is something you should always fight for." I knew it was cheesy but I didn't know what else to say. "But I'll tell you that I wanted to believe that you guys would help us. But then again, you're Das Sound Machine. So there wasn't much to expect."

We turned to leave, but Chloe stayed. She walked up to them looking angry and they, for once, looked scared. "Just for the record," she hissed. "I can see why you guys didn't win the worlds. You may be good singers, but you have no hearts. You have no souls. So basically you're not even human." And she followed us out the door leaving DSM there with their empty hearts.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it took so long, someone gave me an idea to change the story to make it better so I had to revise it. It might not seem like a big deal but I really do appreciate the feedback. Thank you.**

* * *

"What assholes!" Amy said as we entered our hotel.

"I agree," said Chloe.

"I can understand if you guys don't want to help anymore-" I started.

"Of course we will still help!" Jessica replied.

"Yeah, we are not like them," agreed Cynthia. "We do not give up on people."

"But we still needed their help, we will not be able to do this without them!" Emily protested.

I nodded but then noticed that Chloe seemed to be zoning out.

"Chlo? You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I was just thinking that this could all be a trap. I mean what if Kommissar is already dead? And whoever is behind this is just playing with us and making sure we don't tell anyone? I mean we already told DSM."

"But they said we couldn't tell the police," Ashley pointed out. "And what if she is still alive? If we risk telling anyone else then she might be killed for real."

Chloe sighed deeply. "Guys we have a real problem now. I thought at first that it was going to be so simple. We would call the police and they would find Kommissar. But we are in way over our heads. We will not be able to do this alone."

"Whoa slow down," I told her. "What happened to the 'we are all willing to die to help someone you love' thing?"

"But do you really love her Beca?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you've met this women like what, three times? That is not enough time for someone to fall in love the way you have. And I get that she's attractive and she leaves you speechless, but now that we don't have any help, I don't think I'm ready to risk my life for someone you just met."

I couldn't believe this. A few hours ago she promised to help me, and said that she would do whatever it took to find Kommissar. And now she stands here and says it's not worth it. I didn't say anything.

Chloe read my mind. "I know I promised to help you Beca, but that was before we got the mysterious text. And now that DSM won't help us, I can't take it anymore. I'm sorry, but I'm out." And then she left the room.

I still couldn't believe this. My own friend had just walked out on me. I mean, I know they were risking their lives to get involved but Chloe wasn't the kind of person that would do that.

I looked around at the others. "I'm guessing you guys don't want to do this now either."

"Chloe does have a point," Stacie noted. "Why do you feel do much for this woman? And not because she makes you blurt out random stuff about how pretty she is."

I couldn't tell them. I just couldn't.

"Beca I know that face," Amy said quietly. "What aren't you telling us?"

I sighed. They could see right through me. They knew I was hiding something. I couldn't hide it anymore.

"I met Kommissar before the worlds," I blurted out.

Their mouths dropped open and they stood frozen. But their eyes told me to continue.

"It was the summer before junior year at Barden. I went to visit my cousin at our lake house in Florida. I met Kommissar while I was out swimming one day. I had slipped off my swim float while attempting to dive and hit my head on the edge. I fell into the water and blacked out."

Their faces looked calmer now as they listened to my story.

"She saved my life. She dove in after me and saved me. When I woke up I was on my beach and she was sitting right by me making sure I was alright. I saw her a few more times after that, but one day she left the lake and I never saw her again. I didn't find out her name or anything, I don't know why I didn't ask. But not a day goes by since that summer that I have not thought of her. And when I saw her again at the car show in Atlanta, I was so excited, but she was a completely different person. I thought she had forgotten about me. But that was proved wrong the night she got taken, the night she told me that she loved me. I just don't want to lose her again."

I sighed deeply as I finished my story and watched as the bellas took it all in. After about two minutes of complete silence, Flo spoke up.

"I'm in," she smiled.

I looked up at all of them and they all had the same smile on their face.

"Really?" I couldn't believe it. "Even though you might die?"

"Well, if the story you told us is true, then this woman is special and you deserve someone like her," Emily replied.

"I love you guys."

"Of course you do, we're like awesome," Amy said.

That made me laugh, and then I realized that was the first time I had laughed since Kommissar went missing.

"So," I stood up. "How are we gonna save her?"

"Well the first thing we need to do is find out who took her and why," Flo got out her laptop. "I've been doing some research and while hacking into the U.S. navy I-."

"You hacked into the United States Navy?" I gasped.

"Hey, I have told you guys many random stories about me growing up. This isn't the worst thing I've learned how to do."

A chorus of 'that's true' and 'she has a point' rang out through the girls.

"Anyway, I found this," Flo showed us her computer.

"About 50 years ago there was a group of people that called themselves the League of Assassins. They are basically a terrorist group but much more advance and scary. They were around about 50 years ago, and and they were known for forcing people to work for them by threatening their lives and the lives of their families. No one had ever actually seen one, they are too quick and powerful for anyone to get close too. But a couple years after they first revealed themselves they were all killed when the U.S. navy bombed their secret underground hideout on the island Lian Yu located in the South China Sea."

"How do you know it's the same people that kidnapped Kommissar?" I asked.

Flo typed a little bit more. "This is a picture of their usual outfit." It was black with a hood and mask and looked like something a ninja would wear.

"Yes that is what they looked liked," I gasped. "Do you know where to find them?"

"I don't know, but I am pretty good with technology stuff so I could try to find it."

"Wait," Jessica said. "It sounds like these guys are dead."

"Please, in almost every movie the enemy dies but they return in like the sequel or something," Amy pointed out. "Not everyone goes to hell like you want them to."

I suddenly had an idea. "Wait Flo, can your computer scan for life forms in a certain area?"

"Yes it can," Flo smiled. "I installed a lot of cool stuff on here, so it can do many things that even the police can't."

"Well could you maybe scan the army's old underground base for life forms?"

Flo nodded knowing what I had in mind. She pulled up a cool app and typed a couple things. A 3D model of a building came up and I guessed that was the underground base. Then a red box appeared and the number 150 appeared in red.

"150!" I gasped.

"I believe we have found our base," Cynthia said. "Now all we need is a plan."

"I will take care of all the supplies we need," I offered. "After all this is my idea."

"What should we do?" Ashley asked.

"I need you guys to come up with how we can break into the base and you know other locations and stuff. And any good information."

"I'm on it," Flo volunteered. "My computer can do all that stuff."

"Ok, Stacie, come with me." She followed me out the door as the rest started talking with Flo.

"Wait Beca," Stacie said as we left the hotel. I turned around. "What?"

"You know, we might find something in this base that you don't want to find."

I knew she was talking about Kommissar. Dead.

"I know, Stacie. But there is still a chance. And I'm gonna take it."

* * *

I felt like a spy as Stacie and I gathered supplies. First we bought clothes because I mean, when you are breaking into a secret base you have to look stylish right? Then we got walkie-talkies and flashlights and all those cool things I used to play spy as a kid. But the fact that it involved actually breaking into a place guarded by soldiers armed with guns, it didn't seem like a game. When we got back, I found Aubrey there and apparently Amy had filled her in on everything and she wanted to help. They had all built a plan and they told me it as I gave them their clothes. We all wore black; black leggings, black combat boots, and black hoodies and I had to say we reminded me of DSM. That made my face fall at the thought, because they still refused to help us. Same with Chloe. Amy had also called her to tell her my story but she didn't pick up. I guess we were gonna do this without her.

"The base is under a forest and the only guarded entrance is a pair of secret doors in a hollow tree," Flo went over the plan using the 3D model of the base on her computer. "However thanks to my amazing computer skills there is an air vent also disguised as the ground on the far side of the building. Beca will enter through there. Stacie and I will be on the beach about a half a mile away monitoring your progress on my computer. The rest of you will create a diversion at the main entrance that will hopefully draw most of the army out of the base. Beca should be able to enter without any trouble. Any questions?"

"Wait, how are we getting on that island, it's all the way in like the Indian ocean or something?" Emily asked.

"Oh, I own a private jet," Aubrey bragged. "And I know how to fly it. We're gonna land it in the open field on the island."

Wow I didn't know that.

"How are we gonna fight them, we have no weapons?" I asked.

Aubrey smiled at me. "Well lucky for you guys I was able to steal all these guns out of my dad's closet." She passed them all out to us. For some reason my hand was shaking when I took it.

"Your dad has guns just lying around in his closet?" Stacie asked.

"He used to hunt," Aubrey rolled her eyes. She looked down at me and realized my hand was shaking.

"Beca, it's okay. It's very unlikely that you will even have to use one."

I dropped it. "What are we doing?" I buried my face in my hands. "Even if we do save her we could go to prison for this! What if someone catches us?"

"Beca it's okay," Aubrey promised. "The island is deserted except for the army, no one will be able to hear gunshots from that far away. We'll be fine, I promise."

"And when we destroy them, no one will even know they came back," Jessica added.

" _Unless they come back as ghosts,"_ Lilly whispered but as usual, no one seemed to notice the tiny voice.

I still had doubts, but I reminded myself that this was for Kommissar. Kommissar, I still didn't know her real name. What if I'll never know? I tried to stay positive but all these horrible thoughts kept flooding my mind. Aubrey seemed to sense that and she put her hand on my shoulder as a sign of comfort. We all headed to the door and got into our truck. I'm pretty sure everyone was terrified but nobody admitted it. I still couldn't believe they were all doing this for me.

* * *

 **I got the name "League of Assassins" from the TV show "Arrow". Same with the island "Lian Yu". It might be a real island, I'm not sure.**

 **I actually got inspired to write this story because of "Arrow", so you might notice some references to it.**


	4. Chapter 4

It took about four hours to fly to this island. We were silent the whole time. We didn't pull out our phones to listen to music. We didn't read books or watch movies. Nobody did anything but stare out the window at all the clouds rushing by us. Multiple times I almost screamed at Aubrey to turn the plane around, but I forced myself to stay silent. I took deep breaths and shut my eyes as I leaned my head against the cold window. Right before I almost drifted off to sleep, Emily shook me awake. She said we were almost there and we needed to get ready. The plan was that we would land on the other side of the island that the base was on and to meet the army halfway when they came for us. Flo and Stacie were going to stay with the plane. I was going to sneak around the outside and hopefully avoid any encounters with soldiers.

We landed in a grassy field right by the beach. Flo set up her computer and saw that there were already a few soldiers making their way across the island to meet us. Right before we split up, I went over the plan one more time. "Does everyone have their walkie-talkies?" was my final question.

"Yes," they all replied.

"Okay," I breathed in and out trying to compose myself. I still couldn't believe I was about to walk into a underground base full of people that could shoot me in a heartbeat. I took a step in the direction of the base and then stopped and turned around. I looked at all my friends. My girls. The people who have been with me from the beginning. The people who might die for me tonight. It was only seven girls against an army. How were they going to win this?

"What if I never see some of you again?" I asked holding back tears.

"Don't worry about that," Amy assured me. "We can take care of ourselves. Now go save your girlfriend."

I formed the tiniest smile at the word "girlfriend." Would that happen if I could save Kommissar? Did we have a future?

Then it occurred to me that I had a boyfriend. Oh my god I nearly forgot. How did I forget that I had a boyfriend? How was I suppose to explain all this to Jesse?

Aubrey noticed I had kind of spaced out and read my mind. "Stop thinking about the future and focus on the present. You got this."

I nodded. I took maybe my last look at the Bellas and turned and headed into the forest while everyone but Flo and Stacie went in the opposite direction.

* * *

I had been walking for about an hour. Flo had said this island was like three miles long, but I didn't think it would take this long to reach the base. She told me not to use my walkie-talkie until I had reached it so they couldn't intersect our conversation or something. When I finally crawled up over a hill and looked down into a small valley I saw there were only a couple soldiers scattered throughout the trees. I pulled out my walkie-talkie.

"Flo, Stacie, are you there?"

"We're here Beca," Stacie's voice came through the speaker. "If you crawl down the hill and go to the very edge of the forest, you should be able to enter through the air vent."

I walked or actually rolled down the hill while trying to stay hidden in the grass. At least it was night so my black outfit helped me blend in. I took a few steps toward the first tree and then Flo cried, "Stop!" I froze."You are right above the entrance. Stay there until the rest of the girls meet the army."

I ducked behind the tree and waited in the shadows until Aubrey's voice came on over the speaker.

"We just stopped because we can already see a couple of people dressed in black walking toward us. How experienced are these guys?" she asked Flo.

"Well judging by their current base and the way it's built, these people have only been training for a few months," Flo explained. "So probably not that experienced."

After a few moments I heard several gunshots ring out across the island. And then a few more.

"We took out those three guys but now more are coming," Aubrey explained while firing her own gun.

"Okay, but if they overwhelm you, you can just leave." I suggested.

"For the last god damn time Beca, we are not leaving!" she yelled into the walkie-talkie.

"Ok Beca," Stacie came on. "If there isn't anyone around you now would be a good time to enter. Feel around on the ground and see if there is a hatch or something."

I knelt down on the ground and wove my fingers through the grass until I hit something. It was a little lump in the dirt. I dug a little bit and realized it was a lock on a hatch. Fortunately I had decided to buy a lock pick so I pulled it out and unlocked the hatch. It took all my strength to lift it up out of the ground.

"I'm in," I said to Flo as I jumped down into the air shaft and started to crawl through it.

"How far do I have to crawl?"

"About 30 feet or so," Flo replied.

"How are you guys doing Bree?"

"We're fine, none of us has been hit yet and we have actually taking down many soldiers already," Aubrey replied.

"Keep going Beca, you're almost there," Stacie interrupted.

I crawled a few more feet and my knees started to hurt.

"Stop, if you go a foot further you will fall through the hole. Just use your hands to push it down."

I reached my hands in front of me and pushed until the door fell down and I was looking at the ground. I lowered myself down and quickly looked to see if anyone was near me. The distraction seemed to be working. I was in a narrow corridor that was made of stone and it was only lit up by torches every couple feet. It was a little scary so I turned on the flashlight that I brought. "Which way do I go?"

"Take a right and follow it down until you come to the next intersection then take a left."

I followed her directions for the next couple minutes until Flo started to panic.

"Oh my god they're here!" She cried through the speaker.

"Wait what?"

"There are soldiers here attacking the plane, how did they find us?" I heard gunshots in the background over her voice.

"Flo, are you and Stacie okay? Flo, can you hear me?"

"Beca…...you…..on…...own." Flo was breaking up. "Find…...her."

"Flo! Flo!" I was screaming as loud as I could without anyone hearing me. But the only thing I could hear was a scratchy noise on the other end. I couldn't even reach Aubrey or the others so I must have gone too deep underground or something. I was on my own. Except I didn't have a clue where Kommissar was still. Flo was the one guiding me through all the tunnels and such. I was currently in a hallway with like nine doors on each side so I figured I peer through each little window to see if I could spot anything. The first three rooms I glanced into were empty, the next four had a lot of boxes piled up on them, and one appeared to have soldiers in it and it looked like they were drunk. I quickly moved on so I didn't disturb them.

The next room was dark except for a small lamp that lit up the back wall and all I saw was a body that looked like it was nailed to the wall. I turned away but then stopped. That body had blond hair.

I looked again, just to be sure, and yes the person was still blond. And they were wearing all black. There isn't many people like that that I know.

I immediately pushed open the concrete door, surprised to find it was unlocked. I walked as fast as I could until I could see her clearly. Then I stopped and almost fainted at the sight.

Her wrists and ankles were tied to the wall and she was unconscious. There was a huge bruise under her eye along with a deep cut on her left leg. I saw many cuts all over her arms and most were bleeding. Her hair was completely down, the mesh that she wore under her shirt was gone and her shoes were missing. Because of the bleeding cuts the rest of her body and clothes were covered in red stains. She wasn't moving at all. Was she dead? I cut the ropes holding her and carefully laid her down on the ground. I checked for a pulse and was relieved to find that she had one. I was going to attempt CPR but then gasped as she suddenly coughed. I waited for a second and as she coughed one more time, her bright blue eyes opened. I smiled and tears came to my eyes. She sighed deeply before her eyes turned to me and a confused look came to her face.

"Kleine maus," she barely whispered and then she cringed. It almost seemed like talking put her in pain.

"It's okay," I whispered. "I'm here now, you're okay."

"I...told...you….not...to..come," she paused after every word.

"I don't pay much attention to anything you say when there's a German goddess around," and for once I didn't curse at myself for complementing her.

She smiled and then groaned and I could finally see how much pain she was in.

"What did they do to you?"

She didn't respond, she just breathed heavily and slightly said something in German. I decided that that wasn't important right now, but it would be important later.

"Can you stand? We need to get out of here."

She shook her head. "You….go.."

"No," I shook my head. "I'm letting you go this time."

"Why?"

I shook my head again. "Come on I'll help you up."

It took about three minutes to help her get up and once I did I nearly fell over as she put all her weight on my shoulders. At least she wasn't wearing heels anymore otherwise she would be towering over me. She did her best to hop on one foot as we slowing made our way out of the room. I couldn't imagine who would do this to her and why. But one thing for sure, they were going to hell for it.


	5. Chapter 5

I made my way out and realized I still didn't know where to go. If I got high enough I might be able to contact the girls. Unless they were dead. I suddenly remembered the soldiers attacking Flo and Stacie. Oh my god, what if they were dead? Or worse, what if they got tortured as bad as Kommissar? I tried to stay positive though. I decided to focus on getting out of here.

"Uh, Kommissar, do you know how to get out of here?"

"Luisa, kleine maus."

"What?"

"My...real...name. Luisa."

Okay so she did have a real name. For some reason I was relieved.

"Well, Luisa do you know how to get out of here?"

She looked up ahead of me. "Left...then right….then up."

I gave her a look that said, _how do you know that?_

"I..tried...to..escape…..failed."

I sighed. "I will make sure that does not happen again."

She looked at me. "Danke maus." I smiled. I followed her directions and in her condition, it took us about five minutes to reach the set of stairs. We had to hide from one group of soldiers but so far there wasn't many down here. It took even longer to get her up the stairs but once I did I set her down and pulled out my walkie- talkie. I prayed that I would get an answer.

"Is anyone there?" No response. "Hello?" Silence. "Flo, Stacie are you okay?" There was nothing. I started to cry. I sat next to Luisa and she put her arm around me. It took about 30 seconds for her to get it around me but it was worth it. All of a sudden someone with a German accent came over the speaker.

"Entspannen bella Ihre Freunde sind in Ordnung,"

"What?" I choked out.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to speak English."

"Allie," Luisa whispered, recognizing the voice.

"Kommissar! Gott sei Dank es dir gut geht!" Luisa smiled. The speaker switched back to English. "As I was saying Bella, you're friends are okay. We saved them from being executed so you guys totally owe us."

Only then did I realized who it was. DSM had come to save us.

"Give me that!" Oh my god that was Chloe's voice. After a few moments of scratchy noises I heard her voice again.

"First of all I was the one that convinced them to come here. And second, I'm really sorry I walked out on you Beca. I got Amy's messages and I felt horrible. Please forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you," I started crying tears of joy. "What happened?"

Chloe gave the walkie-talkie to Flo. "Soldiers attacked our plane and captured us and the rest of the Bellas," she explained. "We were about to be executed but then DSM and Chloe showed up and saved us. Do you have Kommissar?"

"Yes I do," I replied. "But she is very injured and it literally took us ten minutes to walk 30 feet. I'll need help to get her out fast enough."

I heard a small pause while Flo worked something out. "There is a large room just above you where munitions are stored," she said. "We'll meet you there."

"Okay, is Aubrey there?"

"The rest of the Bellas got their walkie-talkies taken away. I'm the only one who has one," explained Flo. "But Aubrey is fine."

"And the others?"

Flo sighed. "Ashley has been hit in the chest and is still bleeding as we speak."

I gasped and clutched my chest as Luisa bit her lower lip causing it to bleed even more.

"Will she be okay?"

"I don't know, she's barely hanging in there. And the nearest hospital is 200 miles away so she might not make it."

"Why don't you just go there now?"

"Ashley doesn't want you to. She wants everyone to get out before we leave."

Luisa grabbed the walkie-talkie from my hands.

"Tell her thank you from me please. Please tell her that if you think she won't make it."

"I will, I promise," Flo said. "But you guys need to get to the munition room. We are all on our way too."

I put my walkie-talkie away and helped Lusia up and we headed to the room. It took a while and by the time we got there, the rest were already waiting. They all gasped at the sight of Luisa.

"Kommissar," Pieter walked over and met us and we laid her down on the ground. "Luisa, es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid."

"Es ist okay," she whispered.

"No it's not," he argued. "The Bellas tried to convince us to help find you but we refused. I refused. I turned my back on you because I just assumed you were dead and I didn't want to come and find your body somewhere. Bitte vergib mir."

"Natürlich habe ich dir vergeben." They both smiled. I smiled too. I looked around and saw that everyone else was smiling too. But Jessica looked sad. Devastated.

"Jessica?" I asked her. She looked at me and shook her head.

Ashley was dead. She must have died right after I stopped talking to Flo. "What happened?"

"She pushed me out of the way when a soldier was about to shoot me," Jessica closed her eyes. "It hit her instead. I put her in a box that was on the plane. She wants to be buried like that. She doesn't want any of us to open it and look at her. Same with Frances."

"Frances?" I asked confused. I counted DSM. Only 17. Oh.

"We should go," I decided. Pieter and I started to lift her off the ground and that's when I noticed there was a silver bracelet on Luisa's right wrist. "Where did you get that?" I asked.

She looked. "I don't-," her words were cut off as the bracelet set off electricity that zapped her and caused her to shake continuously. She screamed. It looked just like Star Wars when Luke gets hit with lighting by the Sith. But this was worse.

"Luisa!" I cried and grabbed at the bracelet to try and get it off but it ended up zapping me and Pieter. Everyone else lunged at us but then a loud voice rang through the room and we looked up to see who it was.

A tall, white man who was wearing a similar outfit that the soldiers wore was standing in the doorway of the room. He had small metal object in his hand with a red button on it. When he pressed it, Luisa's terrible scream was sent across the room again.

"Step away from her or I will kill her," his voice was deep like thunder and it had that sound that made us back up in fear. I made a guess that he was the leader of the army.

Everyone else took a few steps back from Kommissar but I stayed only a foot away and I don't think he noticed.

"Drop your weapons," he demanded. When we didn't move he pressed the button again and Luisa was struck with electricity. She screamed and we quickly put our weapons down. He released it. "Keep this in your head; if I press it again, it will kill her. Now remember that the next time I ask you to do something."

I gulped and finally decided to say something. "What do you want with her? She says it's because she didn't win the worlds, but I know that's not true. Now tell me why."

He laughed. "I want nothing with her. She was only the bait for you."

"Wait, w-w-what?" I stammered.

His face changed to a death stare. He looked at me so hard I thought he was trying to get into my mind.

"Your ancestor was the one who lead the attack on our army 50 years ago. He destroyed everything that my family had built and killed all of our greatest assassins. He also killed my ancestor who lead this army before me. But before my ancestor died he made a vow that he would not stop until your family had felt everything from pain to death. And I am here to fulfill his wish."

I processed all the info he'd just told me. I didn't really believe it but I didn't think I had a choice. "So why kidnap her?" I pointed to Luisa.

"Because you love her, duh!" he said in the most childish voice. "I wanted you to see what it is like to have someone you love get hurt. And plus I knew it was the easiest way to kill you when that person's life is at stake."

I started to shake and my heart was beating faster. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lusia reaching her hand out to me. "Maus," she whispered. I put my hand and motioned for her to stop. "Shhh," I whispered back. "Don't move." A single tear leaked out of my eye and I did my best to keep the rest in. We both knew what was gonna happen next. I watched as the man pulled a gun out and aimed it at my head. Even though he was still 10 feet away, I didn't think he was gonna miss.

"So here's the deal," he continued. "You can run and try to get away, or your friends can try to save you. But if that happens I will press this button and your friend will die. Either way you feel pain. The same pain that my family felt."

"BECA NO!" Chloe cried and tried to come to me but Pieter and Emily held her back.

"Stay away!" I screamed at her. Chloe stopped and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Beca-" she started.

"No matter what happens, you get her out out of here," I pointed at Luisa who was still looking at me and trying to grab my hand even though she could barely stand up.

"Maus," she whispered. I didn't look at her though, I just focused on the man with the gun that was about to kill me.

"That is so sweet," he said to me. "But then again, I've always hated cheesy stuff like that." He loaded the gun. I decided to shut my eyes and prepare to die. I waited. I heard sobbing, shuffling and then the sound of a gunshot.

But it didn't hit me.

* * *

Translations-

Entspannen bella Ihre Freunde sind in Ordnung- Relax Bella, your friends are okay.

Gott sei Dank es dir gut geht- Thank goodness you're okay.

Es tut mir so leid- I am so sorry

Es ist okay- It is okay.

Bitte vergib mir- Please forgive me.

Natürlich habe ich dir vergeben- Of course I forgive you.

(It is google translate so I'm sorry if I got anything wrong.)


	6. Chapter 6

I opened my eyes and heard another gunshot and watched as the man fell to the ground. I looked to the left behind me and saw Chloe holding her gun shaking. "Beca," she motioned to the right of me. I looked to my right and saw Luisa on the ground with a bullet wound in the middle of her chest.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I knelt down beside her. "What the hell did you do?" I screamed at her. "You were not suppose to die!"

"Well from my….point of view maus… neither were you."

She was bleeding badly. I tried to use my jacket to stop it but that just made her hiss and swear in german. "We have to get you to the hospital."

"Look," Lilly suddenly said louder than usual. She pointed to the far side of the room. We didn't notice it before but there was a huge bomb with a timer on it. The timer said 5 minutes but it wasn't counting down at the moment.

"At least it's not active," Chloe sighed with relief.

Then it beeped and started counting down.

"I knew I shouldn't have said that," she whispered to herself.

"Whoever that guy was must have activated it somehow after we shot him," Flo ran over to the bomb. "I don't know how to stop it, we need to get out of here!"

Luisa looked at me. "Go."

"No!" I cried. "I am not leaving you. I didn't come all this way to let you die!"

"I will not...make it," she breathed. "Please go."

I shook my head. Luisa looked at Pieter who was apparently crying which I never thought I would see. She looked him in the eye. "Egal was passiert, sie lebt," He nodded. She looked back at me. "I….love you…..kleine maus. I…..will...always...love….."

I watched as her chest rose one last time before it fell and she froze in place. Her blue eyes turned away from me and looked up at the ceiling and then they froze. I started crying. And sobbing. I squeezed her hand so tightly and waited, hoping that this was all dream and I was just about to wake up and she would be okay. I cupped her face in my hands and cried, letting my tears fall on her face. I knew nothing I did would work, but all I felt like doing was laying on her chest and waiting there with her until the base blew up so I could die in the same place. I reached my hand up on her forehead and used my fingers to close her eyes after looking at them one last time. They were so blue. Just like the ocean. The color was still there even though they were frozen in place.

Pieter grabbed my arm. "I promised her that I would get you out of here. Please fulfill her last wish. She wouldn't want you to die."

I nodded but I still didn't move. "We don't have much time left," Chloe said. "We need to go."

I nodded again but still didn't move. She had died for me. She let herself be tortured for me. She would have died for me a thousand times more if she had that many lives. And the worst part is, I still didn't tell her that I loved her too. But all I could do was to bend over and give her the softest kiss her on her perfect lips just like I had always wanted to do. When I pulled away I expected her to wake up just like what happens in fairy tales but she remained as frozen as my heart. My tears fell on her face and I whispered, "I love you," before getting up and walked away with Chloe's arm over me, crying into her shoulder, not looking back.

"I love you too."

I stopped. We all stopped. I think time stopped.

I turned around and my eyes lit up at the sight of her slowly getting up off the ground. At first I thought I was hallucinating but her eyes were too blue to be fake. Her chest was no longer bleeding. Her cuts were no longer on her arms or legs. It was like her body had healed itself in the five seconds that I took my eyes off her.

"Luisa?"

"Kleine maus."

"It's you?"

"Ja, it's me."

I hesitated for a moment before letting the tears run down my face and then running up to her and engulfing her in the largest hug I had ever gave out. Cinnamon, mint, her hands were so soft. It was really her. After what seemed like forever we pulled back. "I love you," I said with tears in my eyes.

"And I love you, my tiny mouse." I smiled once more and standing as high as my feet would go I kissed her on her lips and instead of dead and frozen I tasted warmth and life. I couldn't believe she was here. It didn't even make sense. I wasn't going to argue thought because she was okay. We were all okay.

"I hate to break up this touching and kind of explainable moment considering you are somehow alive," Chloe pulled us apart. "But that bomb is gonna blow up in four minutes."

Oh right that. I forgot about that.

We ran faster then we have ever run. Flo still had a model of the building on her IPhone so she lead us through the twists and turns of the underground building. When we were close to the top, the ground started shaking. It was like we were in an earthquake and bits of the roof kept falling in our path so we had to keep finding a different way. We were almost there when I heard crying and screaming behind me and stopped. I saw a man from DSM pulling a girl who was screaming through the tunnel. She was trying to run back.

"We can't just leave her!" she screamed.

"It's too late," he said. I helped the man pull his friend to the end and pushed her up the stairs. I looked confused. The man looked at me and said, "Alexis was her friend," and then ran.

She must have been buried by the building. That is now three that died to help us. Three more than what it was suppose to be.

I was holding hands with Luisa and multiple times she squeezed it until it turned white. We flew out of the door and ran away from area as fast as possible. The minute we all got out, we heard a loud boom and the ground started to collapse beneath us. We ran as far away as possible. After running for what it seemed like our whole lives the ground stopped shaking and it stopped collapsing. But we still ran. We still felt like something was chasing us. I still felt like we were gonna die. Only until we had gotten in the plane and taken off did Luisa faint in my arms. I carried her all the way home.

* * *

Pieter helped me carry Luisa to her hotel room and carefully lay her on her bed. I started to head out but he stopped me.

"Stay here with her."

I looked at him blankly. "Why can't you?"

"She has been through a lot. It's most likely she will want to wake up to your face rather than mine." And then he walked out the door.

"Maus?"

I turned around and saw her slowly getting out of bed.

"No you need to rest," I walked over and slowly pushed her back down and pulled the covers over her.

"It's hard to rest after you were almost tortured to death."

I looked at her face and saw that she was crying.

"Are you okay?" I sat down on the bed beside her. All of a sudden she burst into tears.

"I'm scared Beca, I'm scared alright!" She cried through her tears. "I'm scared he's gonna come back and hurt me again. I'm scared he's gonna hurt you."

"Luisa it's okay, he's dead," I promised her. "He can't hurt you."

"I know, but I'm scared anyway," she whispered.

I sighed. I never thought that the leader of DSM would be that scared of something. But then again this was Luisa not Kommissar.

"Ok scoot over," I said and motioned for her to move. She moved to the other end of the bed and I was almost tempted to climb under the covers with her but I needed to be sitting up to do this. I sat cross legged on the bed and turned off the light on the side table. She was laying on her side looking up at me as I held her hand tightly.

"I am going to sing you a song that I wrote about you."

"Really?" She smiled. "You wrote a song about me?"

"Yes, I wrote it the day after I first met you at the car show in Atlanta. And for some reason the lyrics kind of match what we just went through. I guess I always knew deep down that I loved you even though I didn't want to admit it at first."

"I love you too."

I smiled and took a deep breath and started singing softly.

You're not abandoned  
There's always someone waiting  
With open hands who'll  
Reach out and stop you fading  
Into the darkness  
I hope you know it's me

You've been hurt before and hurt again  
And you're wondering will it ever end  
Cause no matter what you say or do  
It's so hard to find the truth  
One thing I can promise you

I promise you're safe with me  
You're not alone  
You're safe with me  
Your heart is home  
Now and forever  
I'll be your shelter  
I'm gonna help you to believe  
You'll always be safe with me  
Now that I found you  
You will see  
My love surround you  
Soft as a rainbow  
I'll be your halo  
You'll always be safe with me

I sang the rest of the song and watched as Luisa slowly drifted off to sleep. I sang the last note and by then her blue eyes were shut and her chest was slowly moving up and down with the tiniest smile on her face. I smiled back. For a while I just sat there watching her sleep. I brushed a few strands of hair out of her face before slowly climbing under the covers with her still holding her hand. I kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "I love you," before laying my head down and closing my eyes. But soon after I felt Luisa pulling my body toward hers and I fell asleep with her arms around me and our foreheads were pressed together.

 **One year later**

Ashley died saving Jessica. Frances died because she was frozen in fear. Alexis died because a stupid building decided to fall on top of her.

But I still remembered these sacrifices as I walked down the aisle on my wedding day.

It took place where the riff off was held except everyone had completely gone all out and decorated every single spot on the old brick walls until it looked like and underground mansion. Only the Bellas and Das Sound Machine had been invited. We didn't even want our parents there. Luisa stood at the front waiting for me. I walked through the doorway and met Jesse who was giving me away.

After we had rescued Luisa I told him everything. He was very understanding though. He said all he'd ever wanted was for me to be happy. We remained good friends and helped through a lot of things since then. He had taken a new place in my life, not as my boyfriend but as my family. I thought he would be offended or something when I had asked him to give me away, but he had been honored.

We had decided that I and the rest of the Bellas would wear white while Luisa and DSM would wear black. Her and my dresses were the exact same except for color. They were short and the top half had mesh over it kind of like DSM's outfit. As we reached the end of the aisle, Jesse gave me a small kiss on the cheek before handing my hand to Luisa's. She was actually wearing the same heels that she wore to the riff off but luckily I had chosen the tallest heels I could find too. As we took our places the wedding person started saying stuff but I honestly didn't hear a thing until the very end.

"Beca," Luisa began. "When I first met you, you looked like a tiny mouse and that nickname has not changed for you since then. You couldn't stop complimenting me when trying to insult me, and I think that's when I first started loving you. I can honestly stand here and say that has not changed either. You have always been there for me since the moment you rescued me from the base last year. You risked your own life to come and see if I was still alive and your friends did too so I thank you all. When I took that bullet for you, it was because I loved you. And when you somehow brought me back to life, it was because you love me. I still don't know how you were able to bring me back, but I am so glad you did. Because if you didn't, I wouldn't get to spend the rest of my life with you, my tiny mouse. And I promise I will. I love you."

Tears started to fall on both our faces but I did my best to hold mine back because I still had to say stuff.

"Luisa. When I first met you, you called me an elf, a troll and insulted my height when all I did was compliment you. You were always Kommissar around me and that was the person that I originally fell in love with. I can say now that I love Luisa just as much, but Kommissar was all I knew. When we were competing in the worlds, I kept trying to think of you as an enemy but all I could think about was how pretty you looked and how I always got lost in your eyes. I remember my fellow Bellas teasing me about you and always calling me tiny mouse and even wagering money on whether or not we would fall in love. And we did. That night you got taken, was when it became real for me. The whole time, I always believed that you were alive. But the biggest question I had that day, was what if she was dead? But then I realized that I would rather have died than live without you so the risk was worth taking. And in doing so, I found the person that I loved. And I promise I will always love you."

Chloe and Pieter handed us our rings. They were both silver with tiny sapphires on it except mine were a darker blue. We put them on and the wedding person pronounced us wives. And finally, I got to kiss her. I had been waiting for that kiss since she appeared at the car show in Atlanta. And honestly, it was worth the wait.

* * *

\- The song that Beca sings is "Safe With Me," by Megan Nicole. The lyrics belong to her not me.

\- I didn't know the names of the DSM members so I just used the names of the people who played them in the movie. Except for Pieter and Kommissar.

 **Translations-**

Egal was passiert, sie lebt- No matter what happens, she lives

(Again I'm sorry if the translation or anything is wrong.)

This is the end of the story. Thank you so much for all of the support, I really liked writing it! I will probably write a sequel to this story and maybe even more if I have the time and imagination. :)


End file.
